


jealousy

by banewoodss



Series: falling for you [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Texting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: Daniel finds out about Jisung's jealous behavior over Seongwoo and is happy to tease his boyfriend with it.another sequel for the parents!au that no one asked for.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> i just can't let this au go, i'm sorry 
> 
> that's basically a fluff without plot because Unliked was getting too angsty and i needed to write something sweet jrhsrjdrhlsdk

They were eating dinner when Daniel noticed his phone vibrating on the table. Dinners (and any kinda of meal actually) were actually a kinda of sacred time for Daniel, where he only focused only and only on eating his food (except for the times Jisung or Daewhi talked to him, because then he would happily turn his attention to them) so he decide to ignore and continues to eat his noddles. Moments later the phone starts vibrating again.

And again.

And then again.

 

“Just see who it’s, it can be urgent.” The black haired man that was currently trying his best to convince his son to eat his broccoli says from the other side of the table. Daniel hums as he drop his chopsticks, still chewing the pasta as he unlocks his phone to see the texts.

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:47)**

Niel-ah!!!!

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:50)**

Hyung is in town, let’s meet!!

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:50)**

Hyung is a teacher now, hehehehe.

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:52)**

I talked to Woojinie just yesterday, you guys are working in a place next to where I’m teaching now, did you know???

 

Daniel curiously lift his eyebrows as he read the messages, it’s been long since the last time he talked to Ong Seongwoo.

After Jisung’s marrriage, when Daniel felt like his world just broke apart and he just needed some time to _heal,_ he distanced himself from everything by frequenting a dance school far away from their Uni.

That’s where he met Ong Seongwoo. The guy was one of the students from there who had the same interest in b-boying as Daniel. Their personalities matched since the first day they met and soon they were inseparable.

Knowing Yoon Jisung pratically since their birth brought some interesting aspects to Daniel’s life he only noticed after starting to distancing himself from the latter. Such as the fact that every close friend of his were also a close friend of Jisung. He was so attached to the latter that not even a single part of his life was disassociated from the him.

So Daniel found in Seongwoo a friend he didn’t know he needed until that moment. A friend that for the first time in years had nothing related to Yoon Jisung.

They would still be in touch if Seongwoo didn’t had to travel for another country to finish his major degree.

But he was back now, and Daniel was aware of that. He smiled when he put his fingers on the screen to text back.

 

**Daniel (19:52)**

_I know where you’re working hyung, i’ve been there just yesterday_

 

**Ong hyungie ~(19:52)**

wha

how do you know???

 

**Daniel (19:53)**

_my boyfriend is a teacher at your uni too_

 

He replies trying to hold the proud smile that stubbornly wanted to appear on his lips as he wrote the word boyfriend on his phone, stealing a quick glance at the said boyfriend in front of him. The man didn’t even notice, too busy fake crying and making a scene worth of a drama award to convince Daewhi to eat. He releases a silent laugh as he returned his attention to the phone.

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:54)**

boYFRIEND??? O__O

I have so many questions right now oh my god

 

**Daniel (19:54)**

_hehehehe_

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:55)**

who’s it?

 

**Daniel (19:55)**

_Yoon Jisung uwu_

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:56)**

whAT

The Yoon Jisung from my work is YOUR Yoon Jisung?

THAT Yoon Jisung?????

THE YOON JISUNG??

 

This time Daniel couldn’t hold his laugh, a small chuckle left his mouth when he imagined the usual shocked expression on Seongwoo’s face. That drew attention of Jisung, who after the battle to make Daewhi eat was now trying to eat his own plate of food. The blonde didn’t see his hyung looking at him, with his total attention on the phone in front of him, a huge smile still on his mouth.

 

**Daniel (19:57)**

_yep, that’s him_

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:57)**

omg kang daniel, i’m so happy you finally worked things out with him

**Ong hyungie ~ (19:5** **8** **)**

our daniel finally stole his beloved hyung’s heart

I think i’m gonna cry really

I actually may be crying rn

 

**Daniel (19:59)**

_pls don’t_

 

“Niel-ah?” The voice of the latter makes Daniel dodges his attention from the phone to look at the man in front of him.

 

“Yes, hyung?” He asks curiously, looking at Jisung’s frowning expression.

 

“Eat first. Is it so urgent that you have to chat before finishing your meal?”

 

“It’s Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel says with an amused smile, like that was enough to justify his behavior. Jisung just frown harder but Daniel’s eyes were already back to the screen before he could say anything more. The latter decides to just let it go and turn his attention back to Daewhi, who was happily eating a pudding on his chair.

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (20:02)**

does he know that you know me???

 

**Daniel (20:04)**

_yep, I said to him that we had /lots of fun/ back in then when he told me that two new teachers were hired._

 

Daniel answer and a devilish grin grows on his face, knowing that Seongwoo understood what he implied with it. They actually never had done nothing beyond hugging and sleeping on the same room and even if with him being aware of how handsome Seongwoo was, he never once felt attracted to the guy. But he was more than fine with Jisung thinking they had something and acting jealous because of it, so he didn’t need to tell him about that. Not yet at least.

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (20:05)**

No wonder he always looks pissed as fuck when we meet eyes at the corridor…

 

**Daniel (20:05)**

_oh_

_does he?_

_Good to know_

 

Daniel’s eyes turns to Jisung again, he smiles fondly at the man seeing him feed Daewhi and himself with the pudding, a warm feeling of careness and domesticity heating up his insides with the view. Jisung realizes Daniel’s stare and mouths a “what?” to him, the blonde then just replies throwing a kiss to the latter who playfully catch it from the air and quickly plants the invisible kiss on Daewhi’s cheek, making the child laugh in delight.

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (20:07)**

anyway

let’s meet!! I want to know him! And his son too!!

 

**Daniel (20:07)**

_Sure! Wanna comer over? Jisung’s house is not far away from the uni._

 

**Ong hyungie ~ (20:08)**

ofc, just tell me the date!

 

“Hyung.” The dancer speaks after a while, putting his phone back on the table.

 

“Hm?” Jisungs hums, his attention on Daewhi who was now chewing the last piece of the dessert.

 

“It was Ong Seongwoo on the phone.”

 

“I know, you told me.” A unbothored expression on the latter face as he turns his eyes to the man in front of him.

 

“He wants to hang out.”

 

“Feel free to go then.”

 

“With you.”

 

“What?”

 

“And Daewhi.” Daniel says and laughs as he observes the extreme confused expression that gradually grows on his lover’s face.

 

“And why would him want that?” The said lover asks with a frown as he stands up from his chair and picks up Daewhi on his arms. “He barely talks to me at campus.” He continues walking to the living room and Daniel lifts up from his chair to approach him.

 

“Well, in his defense, you don’t necessarily favors the communication by staring at him like you want him dead” Daniel calmly accuses following Jisung close but staying behind his back to make funny faces to Daewhi, knowing that never fails to make the kid laugh.

 

“WHAT?” Jisung swing his body towards Daniel to stare at him with widen eyes. “When did I do that? I did not.” He says never looking so offended in his life and Daniel huffs quietly because he just knows Jisung is faking it.

 

“Don’t be like that hyung.”

 

“I don’t know what are you talking about.” Jisung insists with a stubborn pout on his lips as he puts his son down on the floor, letting him play with the toys spread over the room. Daniel takes the opportunity to fast approach the latter, closing the distance of their bodies.

 

“I’m talking about the death glares you send him at your uni for no reason at all.” He says as he put his hands on the latter’s hips and lock their eyes. An amused expression on his face as he observes the man in front of him.

 

“Oh.” Jisung slowly rest his arms on the shoulders of his boyfriend, a sudden grin adorning his lips. “You mean death glares like the ones you used to sent to Jaehwan, Sungwoon and basically all of the friends i’ve made?”

 

“Wow, Yoon Jisung.” Daniel asks in sham astonishment when he sees what the latter was trying to do. “Are you really turning this against me? You’re really something, huh?” He says in awe tightening the grip on the latter’s waist. Jisung just throw him an arched brow and gives him a small shrug, the provocative smile still on his mouth.

 

“But i’m ok with that though. I can act crazy when I’m jealous, I know. I admit that.”

 

“Oh?” Jisung mutters surprised. “That’s new.”

 

“But I’ve never expected such childish behavior coming from you Yoon Jisung-ssi” Daniel nags with fake dispraise and holds a laugh when he sees the latter’s eyes widening in shock.

 

“Yah.” Jisung mumbles angry in a low tone and hits Daniel lightly in the chest. That just makes the youngster laughs in delight and soon he leans his head a little lower to kiss the pout on his hyung’s lips.

 

“You look so cute like this.” Daniel says as he plants several pecks over the Jisung’s face, he kisses his forehead, then his left eye, his cheek, the tip of his nose and by the time Daniel reaches his lips again Jisung had already melted on the youngster caress, completely forgetting what they were discussing about.

 

“Daewhi want kisses too!” Both of them laugh soundly when they see the child running towards them with open arms and a spoiled pout on his lips. Daniel releases his hold from the latter to crouch and easily pick up the child from the floor to his arms. “So, what are we watching today, Daewhi-ah?” Daniel asks after planting a caring kiss on the child’s forehead.

 

“Moana!” Daewhi replies with excitement and repeats Daniel’s act, grabbing the blonde cheeks with his small hands and pecking his forehead. A huge grin shows on Daniel faces as he is hit by a sudden wave of love and he can only think that Lee Daewhi is actually the most adorable child ever born in this world, and he will fight the person who says he is wrong.

 

“Moana it is then.” He says laughing at the annoyed face Daewhi makes when he slight pinches one of his cheeks.

 

Hours later when Moana’s final credits slowly passes on the TV’s screen and Daewhi’s deep sleep on the bed of his room, Daniel once again sits on the sofa of the living room and turn his attention to the man sat beside him, who was scrolling his phone with one hand and eating popcorn with the other, totally immersed on the whatever topic he was chatting about with Mihyun.

 

“So, can I invite him?” Daniel asks and sees Jisung lift his head to look at him with questions in his eyes. “Seongwoo hyung.” He clarifies and observes Jisung put his phone down to suddenly grab Daniel’s chin and bring him into a quick kiss.

 

“Of course you can, love.” The latter says after parting their lips, a fond smile adorning his face. “I was thinking about it and that’s actually perfect idea. Why don’t you invite Woojin and his boyfriend too? Let’s make it a party.”

 

“A party?” The blonde questions, a little flusttered on how receptive Jisung suddenly was to the idea.

 

“Yeah, except there’s gonna be no alcohol and we gonna do it during the afternoon because Daewhi can’t sleep late and I can’t risk inviting them during the night and we losing track of time.”

 

“And why don’t we ask Mihyun hyung to babysit Daewhi for a night?”

 

“No we can’t, Mihyun will come to. He has to.” Jisung says with certainty on his tone.

 

“And why he _has_ to?” Daniel asks confused, not understand why Mihyun presence on the future meeting seemed so vital to Jisung.

 

“You’ll see, Niel-ah.”

 

“Why do I have a feeling that you’re planning something?”

 

“I can’t tell you yet because you’re unable to keep a secret when you get excited about something, but-”

 

“That’s not true.” The blonde interrupts to defend himself and the latter just throws an accusative look at him.

 

“Oh yeah? What about the time you brought Game of Thrones for us to watch and I couldn’t even finish the first season because by the fifth episode you had already told me the name of every person who was gonna die in that season?”

 

“You got me there.” He says defeated, remembering how when they watched it together he started crying every time Ned Stark appeared on the screen and how he accidentally slipped some ‘Too sad he’s dead now’ a couple of times while watching the episode. Jisung just laugh out loud at him, stealing another quick kiss from his lips.

 

“Just invite your friends and I’ll invite Mihyun and we gonna have a nice and quality get to know each other time. Ok?”

 

“Ok.” Daniel replies happily as he leans closer to Jisung to bring their lips together, this time taking his time in the kiss.

 

And he would call Seongwoo and set things up later, but now he could only focus on the feeling of the warm hands slipping under his shirt and on the weight of Jisung climbing his lap.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't clear: jisung wanted to set up Ong and Mihyun uwu  
> feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
